warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Valarian of Naples
I apologise for dropping in on you like this, but I am afraid that your Ferrus Heresy violates site rules. We have a strict policy on the creation of Alternate timelines, and as far as i have seen you have not followed it. Please read through Policy:_Alternate_Timelines. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello there, i would also like to point out that i left a message on the Pentient Ravens Talk Page. If you haven't already could you read it? Sorry that all this is coming down at once. There are just several rules on the site. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:13, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Valarian. It seems you didn't get my first message. The issue wioth the Ferrus Heresy is not about its content, but rather about it's creation. we have strict rulles regarding the creation of Alternate Timelines here. In my previous message you shopuld find a link to our AT Policy page. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. Just letting you know that i left a message on the Thousand Knights of Old's Talk Page. You should check it out. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Signiature test 3: [[User:Valarian of Naples| (talk)]] (talk) 01:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Valarian thank you for your message i am currently expanding my notes on paper then writing them online. i am also in the middle of writing a crossover between star trek and a 40k battle fleet but i hope you may help me in expanding it but the main reason that the rememberance eagles joined the tau an dleft the impereum is that they knew from thier gene-seed flaw that the eperor never wanted to be worshiped as a god he even outlawed it and due to that they saw the logic of the greater good and their wanting to advance scociety and sciance over religion and myths plus their care of civilians ---All hail the moon sized pizza--- fanon campaign eh, sure I'll help. you should make a blog for this or something. Sounds cool though Orkmarine 03:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) oh wait, you allready have. Lolz Orkmarine 03:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) You should get a pretty good explanation here. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:41, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Valarian you have read the blog and the regulations for the User Factions. Go through the process, and if it happens it happens. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:05, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Valarian, but I am already the leader of the Thousand Editors faction. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry V, but we Thousand Editors do our own thing. The only thing I can promise you is that you can be our unwitting puppet. Anyway it's a little too soon for that. You need to get your User Faction started before you can go about making alliances. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:01, May 23, 2013 (UTC) No. Imposter101 (talk) 06:33, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature I don't know if you've done this, but if you go to your signature part in your preferences, check the "I want wiki-text in my signature" box. That'll make it look better. :) - 05:17, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad your starting to make a samurai chapter. If done really well (unlike mine) it could be great! ----GOOSE---- Imposter wasn't trying to get you banned from the site. Repeatedly spamming chat with utter silliness scored you a number of chat kicks, but nothing more. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:02, September 7, 2014 (UTC) If you want something to get deleted, you ought to link it too, we have plenty to do without looking for articles someone wishes to get removed. Thank you. --Remos talk 08:05, October 15, 2014 (UTC) No. --Imposter101 (talk) 06:53, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Ay, its your friend CT. Just saw you while browsing through wikis and wanted to say hello. MongoosePirate (talk) 06:18, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Astral Sharks Artwork Astral Sharks SP.jpg|Updated Astral Sharks Chapter iconography Astral Sharks Astartes.png|Astral Sharks Astartes - updated Skull Templars Art Skull Templars_SP.jpg|Skull Templars armourial with Chapter iconography Skull Templars_Astartes.png|A Skull Templars Veteran Marine - updated